The Lost Picture Show
The Lost Picture Show is the 7th episode of the eighth season and the 163rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Sam comes to Paige for her help. One of his charges disappeared 50 years ago and now he's back, but he hasn't aged one day. With Agent Murphy's help, they try to figure out who's behind this, while Piper and Leo are dealing with their own problems: they switched bodies again, thanks to a Soothsayer. In the meanwhile, Phoebe comes up with a new idea to get the daughter she foresaw. Cast 8x07PhoebeHalliwell.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x07PaigeMatthews.png|Paige Matthews 8x07PiperHalliwell.png|Piper Halliwell 8x07LeoWyatt.png|Leo Wyatt 8x07BillieJenkins.png|Billie Jenkins 8x07SamWilder.png|Sam Wilder 8x07AgentMurphy.png|Agent Murphy 8x07Vaklav.png|Vaklav 8x07JDWilliams.png|J.D. Williams 8x07Soothsayer.png|Soothsayer 8x07ElderlyFather.png|Elderly Father 8x07Wendy.png|Wendy 8x07Nurse.png|Nurse 8x07BusinessManWoman.png|Businesswoman and businessman Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Brandon Quinn as Agent Murphy *Scott Jaeck as Sam Wilder *Jay Kenneth Johnson as J.D. Williams *Will Snow as Vaklav *Bert Rosario as Soothsayer *John Brandon as Elderly Father *Mandy June Turpin as Wendy Co-Stars *Alanna Boatright as Nurse *Tiléy Chao as Businesswoman *Dan Flannigan as Businessman Magical Notes 'Potions' *Billie made a Scrying Potion to scry for her sister. *Leo (in Piper's body) was working on an potion with an unknown effect. 8x07ScryingPotion.png|Billie pulls the Scrying Crystal out of the Scrying Potion. 8x07UnknownPotion.png|Leo (in Piper's body) working on an unknown potion. 'Powers' *'Projection:' Used by Vaklav to trap his victims in his collage and let them out of it. The Soothsayer used it to switch Piper's and Leo's bodies. *'Fireballs:' Used by Vaklav to attack J.D., agent Murphy and Piper. He also used it to kill J.D.. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Sam and Paige. *'Nature Enhancement:' Used by the Soothsayer to revive some roses. *'Regeneration:' Used by Vaklav to self-heal after agent Murphy shot him. *'Shimmer-Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Vaklav. *'Healing:' Used by Sam to heal J.D.. *'Sensing:' Sam sensed the pain of future Whitelighters trapped in Vaklav's collage. *'Apportation:' Used by Vaklav to apport and send away his camera. *'Psychokinesis:' Used by Vaklav to ring his shop bell without being present. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a tripod against a wall, trapping Vaklav between its legs. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to deviate Vaklav's Fireball. 8x07P1.png|Vaklav frees J.D. from his collage. 8x07P2.png|Vaklav creates a Fireball to attack J.D.. 8x07P3.png|Sam orbing in. 8x07P4.png|The Soothsayer revives some roses. 8x07P5.png|Vaklav creates a Fireball to attack agent Murphy. 8x07P6.png|Vaklav regenerates after agent Murphy shot him. 8x07P7.png|Vaklav shimmer-fading out. 8x07P8.png|The Soothsayer switches Piper's and Leo's bodies. 8x07P9.png|Sam healing J.D.. 8x07P10.png|Sam orbing in. 8x07P11.png|Vaklav shimmer-fading out. 8x07P12.png|Sam senses the pain of future Whitelighters trapped inside Vaklav's collage. 8x07P13.png|Vaklav apports his camera. 8x07P14.png|Sam is trapped in Vaklav's collage. 8x07P15.png|Vaklav sends his camera off. 8x07P16.png|Vaklav psychokinetically rings his shop bell. 8x07P17.png|Paige orbs a tripod against the wall, trapping Vaklav between its legs. 8x07P18.png|Vaklav shimmer-fading out. 8x07P19.png|Vaklav shimmer-fading in. 8x07P20.png|Vaklav shimmer-fading in. 8x07P21.png|Vaklav kills J.D. with a Fireball. 8x07P22.png|Vaklav shimmer-fading out. 8x07P23.png|Vaklav shimmer-fading in. 8x07P24.png|Vaklav throws a Fireball at Piper. 8x07P25.png|Piper blasts the Fireball back at Vaklav. 8x07P27.png|Sam orbing in. 8x07P28.png|Sam orbing out. 'Artifacts' *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Billie used it to scry for her sister and Paige used it to scry for her father. They both failed. *'Vaklav's Camera' - A magical camera used to trap people in pictures. 8x07BoS.png|The Book of Shadows. 8x07ScryingCrystal.png|The Scrying Crystal. Beings Magical Beings *'Vaklav' - a demon who uses a camera to trap people, feeding off the pain of their families and friends. *'J.D. Williams' - one of Vaklav's victims. He managed to escape, but later on, he got killed by Vaklav when he tried to help the Charmed Ones to find and free Sam. After his death, he probably became a whitelighter. *'Sam Wilder' - Paige's biological father. He came to her to ask her help. *'Soothsayer '- Piper and Leo went to him on Leo's advice because they had marriage problems. He switched their bodies. Mortals *'Agent Murphy' - he worked at Homeland Security and helped Paige and Sam to find out who kidnapped all the people who disappeared. Notes and Trivia *The title is a reference to the 1971 film "The Last Picture Show" ''featuring Cybill Shephard.thumb|300px|right|The Lost Picture Show WB Trailer *This is Scott Jaeck's third and final appearence as Sam Wilder on the show. He previously appeared in season 2 ''("P3 H2O") and season 5 ("Sam I Am"), ''making Paige's comment that he only shows up "every three years" true since he was in seasons 2, 5, and 8 (though she couldn't know that since she didn't see him in season 2). Also, Sam makes an appearence in issue 11 in Charmed comics Last Witch Effort, which takes 3 years after this episode. *Leo and Piper switch their body for the first time, but they've switched their powers twice before in "Love Hurts" and "Siren Song". Additionally, this episode is similar to "Siren Song" in that it involves Piper and Leo having marital problems and having something of their's swapped (in this case, their bodies) that leads to them seeing the other's perspective. *This is the third and final episode in the series to include a storyline about body swapping. The first was "Enter The Demon" (Phoebe and Paige) and the second was "Freaky Phoebe" (Phoebe and Imara). * The trailer for this episode does not mention Vaklav or even Sam, just Piper and Leo switching bodies. * This is the second time Piper and Leo visit a marriage counselor/therapist, in the series. The first time was in "Cat House". * The Segway Scooters that the police officers are riding were withdrawn from the market in 2003 by Segway, and they are in fact banned from use in San Francisco. * This episode takes place on November 6th, 2005. Glitches *Cigarettes don't set off smoke detectors. *San Francisco has banned Segway scooters from their sidewalks 5 years ago. *When Paige is talking to Leo about him and 'Phoebe' walking around on pins and needles for over a week - she should have said Piper instead. International Titles *'Spanish (Latin America):' El Fotógrafo *'Spanish (Spain):' La última fotografía *'French:' Le Protégé ''(The Protected) *'Slovak:' Stratená koláž (The Lost Picture Show) *'Czech:' Ztraceni ve fotografiích (Lost in Pictures) Quote Phoebe: What I need is a little girl with brown eyes, sandy blond hair, little button nose, that likes to save innocents, you know. Kicks butt, works well in groups of three. I mean, that's all. Woman at sperm bank: That's all? Phoebe: Yeah . . . well maybe do without the little button nose. Photo Gallery Episode Stills 807-01.jpg 807-02.jpg 807-03.jpg 807-04.jpg 807-05.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 8